1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicyclic and tricyclic pyrimidine tyrosine kinase inhibitors with antitubulin activity. The compositions of this invention have dual activity of potent vascular endothelial growth factor receptor inhibitory activity along with cytotoxic activity in a single agent. The compositions of this invention may be made into salts that are water soluble for providing orally active antiangiogenic agents. Methods of using these compositions for treating a patient are also provided.
2. Description of the Background Art
Antitubulin agents are some of the most successful cancer chemotherapeutic agents and are clinically used in a variety of cancers. Three distinct classes of antitubulin binding agents have been identified depending on their binding on tubulin.
The taxanes, including paclitaxel and docetaxel, are highly successful agents in cancer chemotherapy, both as monotherapy and in combination in solid tumors, particularly in breast, lung, ovarian, head and neck, and bladder cancers, among several others. The binding site of the taxanes (including epothilones) lies on the inside surface of the β-subunit of the alpha beta (αβ)-heterodimer that make up the microtubule. These compounds increase microtubule polymerization and are referred to as microtubule stabilizing agents.
The second class of antitubulin binding agents is the Vinca alkaloids, including vincristine, vinblastine, vinorelbine, and vindesine. These compounds are clinically used in leukemias, lymphomas, small cell lung cancer, and other cancers, and also bind to the β-subunit of tubulin, but at a distinctly different site than the taxanes. Further, unlike the taxanes, the Vincas are microtubule polymerization inhibitors.
The colchicine site binding agents comprise a third class of antitubulin binding agents which includes colchicine and a variety of small molecules that bind to β-tubulin at the interface with α-tubulin. The colchicine binding agents inhibit the polymerization of tubulin. Combretastatins (CA) are a class of colchicine site binding agents of which the water soluble analog CA4P (Zybrestat7) has been approved by the FDA for metastatic anaplastic thyroid cancer (ATC) and ovarian cancer, and has been accorded fast track status for other types of cancer. Several colchicine site binding agents are currently in clinical trials, and the FDA approval of CA4P has established the viability of colchicine site binding agents for the treatment of cancer.
Though antimitotic agents have unprecedented success in the chemotherapy of cancer both as monotherapy and in combination, failure rate of cancer chemotherapy with antimitotics is high. This failure is very often due to multidrug resistance (MDR) that is traced to the overexpression of P-glycoprotein (Pgp) that pumps the chemotherapeutic agent out of the tumor cell. Pgp overexpression has been reported in a number of tumors in the clinical setting and hence attests to its clinical importance, particularly after patients have received chemotherapy. Overexpression of Pgp appears to be more important in clinical tumor resistance than elevation of MRP1 levels. Thus the clinical success of new microtubule targeting drugs will depend, to a significant extent, on the drugs not being subject to Pgp resistance.
βIII-tubulin is an isoform of the β-tubulin to which the taxanes and Vinca alkaloids bind. βIII-tubulin plays a major role in clinical resistance to the taxanes and Vincas in lung, breast, ovarian, and gastric tumors, among others. The importance of βIII-tubulin in chemotherapy resistance has been published and is known by those skilled in the art. It has been shown that tumor resistance due to βIII-tubulin can be circumvented with colchicine site binding agents and highlights the critical importance developing new agents that bind to the colchicine site on tubulin as clinically important alternatives to tumors resistant to the taxanes and Vincas.
The compositions of the present invention bind to the colchicine site and are believed to circumvent βIII-tubulin resistance. The recent FDA approval of ixabepilone attests to the need to overcome βIII-tubulin resistance. Clinical evidence implicates both Pgp and βIII-tubulin as the most important mechanisms of treatment failure for the taxanes and Vincas. Thus, there is an urgent need for new drugs that circumvent Pgp and/or βIII-tubulin mediated tumor resistance that would be useful for the large number of patients that either do not respond to or have developed resistance to the taxanes and/or the Vincas. The compounds of the present invention are believed to overcome both resistance mechanisms and fill an unmet need for patients resistant to taxanes and Vinca alkaloids.
Poor water solubility has plagued the clinical use of taxanes and is an important drawback of ixabepilone as well. Enormous effort continues to be expended to develop soluble formulations of antimitotics. For example, Abraxane (paclitaxel with albumin) reduces the administration time from 3 hrs (for cremophore solvent) to about 1 hour. However, water soluble antimitotics are highly coveted. The compositions of the present invention are highly water soluble as their HCl (or other acid) salts and circumvent the solubility issues associated with other antimitotics.
The combination of two or more antimitotics that act at different or overlapping sites on tubulin often results in synergistic or additive effects. Discodermolide and paclitaxel, vinblastine and paclitaxel, the colchicine analog Cl-980 and docetaxel, paclitaxel plus vinorelbine or docetaxel plus vinorelbine and estramastine with either vinblastine or paxlitaxe are all superior in combination than either drug alone. CA4P, the colchicine site binding agent, is in multiple clinical trials with paclitaxel and the Vinca alkaloids, as is a derivative of CA4P termed AVE8063 (clinicaltrials.gov) (Omrabulin). Thus, analogs that act at the colchicine site as distinct from the taxane or Vinca site are highly desirable to use as monotherapy and in particular in combination chemotherapy with other antimitotics. The compositions of the present invention are believed to act at the colchicine site.
Angiogenesis is the formation of new blood vessels from preexisting ones. Angiogenesis occurs in adults during wound healing, menstrual cycle, and during pregnancy. Except for these instances, normal adults do not need angiogenesis. Tumor cells, once beyond the 1-2 mm size, are in a state of angiogenesis to provide nutrients needed to grow as well as to metastasize. Angiogenesis is thus a critical factor in the development and metastasis of a variety of tumor types and is an important hallmark of malignant disease. The principal mediator of angiogenesis is vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) and its receptor VEGFR2. Other growth factors, such as platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), are also involved in angiogenesis. Antiangiogenic agents (AA) that inhibit tumor growth defined a new paradigm for cancer treatment. Bevacizumab, an anti-VEGF antibody and the first FDA approved AA significantly increases overall survival (OS) or progression free survival (PFS) of patients with metastatic colorectal cancer, non-small cell lung cancer, and breast cancer in combination with conventional chemotherapeutic agents. More recently, bevacizumab was approved for glioblastoma. Sunitinib and sorafenib, two small molecule VEGFR2 inhibitors (along with other receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) inhibitors) are approved for advanced renal cell carcinoma, hepatocellular cancer (sorafenib), and gastrointestinal stromal tumor (GIST). Several RTK inhibitors, both approved and in development, including VEGFR2 inhibitors, are currently in clinical trials with the numbers of trials in the several hundred (see clinicaltrials.gov). Although RTK inhibitors in the form of AAs afford a new set of targets for the treatment of a variety of cancers, it is now generally accepted that, with very few exceptions, when used alone, AAs (including multikinase targeting agents) are highly unlikely to afford growth or metastatic control of tumors in the long run in most patients. The heterogeneity of solid tumors and their ability to escape single mechanism targets (like angiogenesis) and the ability to metastasize are two of the reasons for the lack of success of AAs alone. In addition, it is well established that most AAs (with very few exceptions) are cytostatic, in that they arrest tumor growth but do not eradicate the tumor. Thus, it has been determined that the utility of AAs lies in the combination of cytostatic AAs with cytotoxic conventional chemotherapeutic agents and/or radiation to afford the most viable cancer treatment options.
The realization that AAs are cytostatic and that their main utility in treating cancer would be in combination with cytotoxic agents has led to a plethora of combinatorial clinical trials that involve FDA approved AAs as well as those in development, and cytotoxic chemotherapeutic agents (see clinicaltrials.gov). Some of these combinations have been highly successful and were in fact the basis of the approval of bevacizumab, which in combination afforded overall improved or overall and/or progression free survival in colorectal lung and breast cancer. The vast number of clinical trials with AAs and in particular with VEGFR2 inhibitors and antitubulin agents currently ongoing, such as for example, but not limited to, paclitaxel with sorafenib, docetaxal with sorafenib, paclitaxel with sunitinib, docetaxel with sunitinib, paclitaxel with bevacizumab, docetaxel with bevacizumab, paclitaxel with anitinib, docetaxel with axitinib, vincristine with bevacizumab, and vinblastine with bevacizumab, provides strong evidence for the importance of these two types of agents in combination chemotherapy protocols with and without radiation. In addition, a vast number of successful preclinical studies of VEGFR2 inhibitors and antitubulin agents also supports this combination. The two mechanisms that attempt to explain this combination therapy rationale are that chemotherapy when delivered at close regular intervals using relatively low doses with no prolonged drug-free intervals (metronomic therapy) preferentially damages endothelial cells in tumor blood vessels. The antiangiogenic therapy has already destroyed or inhibited much of these endothelial cells, thus the combined effect, like a one-two punch, is amplified on the endothelial cells leading to improved subsequent killing of the tumor cells with the conventional chemotherapeutic agent or radiation. The second mechanism, proposed by Jain and that is widely accepted, is that AAs cause an inhibition of new vessel formation and also prime and kill immature tumor vessels and afford a transient normalization of the remaining tumor vasculature by decrease in macromolecular permeability and consequently the interstitial fluid pressure (IFP) and hypoxia resulting in a transient improvement in blood perfusion to the tumor. It is during this transient window of improved blood perfusion that the cytotoxic agent of the combination is able to penetrate the tumor much more efficiently than in the absence of the AA. Thus, the combination of the cytostatic AA with a cytotoxic agent provides potent additive or synergistic effects that are absent with either drug alone. The details of the preclinical and clinical evidence for normalization of tumor vasculature and the benefit in combination chemotherapy with and without radiation is surfeit in the literature.
There is a need for a composition having dual activity of potent vascular endothelial growth factor receptor inhibitory activity along with cytotoxic activity in a single agent. The present invention provides such single agent compositions.